


this night is far from over

by coldswaters



Series: lost in stereo [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Sort Of, more all time low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters
Summary: Tour was going great, but it was about to get a lot betterorSomething of a tour snapshot
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: lost in stereo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978819
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	this night is far from over

**Author's Note:**

> so if you don't know all time low (which you should, please listen to them) all you need to know is:  
> alex gaskarth- lead singer, rhythm guitar  
> jack barakat- lead guitar  
> zack merrick- bassist  
> rian dawson- drummer
> 
> title from nice2knou by all time low

Tour was going _great._ The guys from All Time Low were amazing (although the two Alexs thing did get a little confusing at times) and they all got along super well. All Time Low’s Alex and Luke acted like they’ve known each other for years, and even started writing songs together. Reggie and Jack had a ball together, due to their similar senses of humor. Sunset Curve’s Alex really liked hanging out with Zack and Rian, as they matched each other's quiet nature, and he and Rian bonded even further over their love of drumming. Julie and Flynn of course had also come on tour, Julie being their sound designer and producer and Flynn as their manager. They got on super great with All Time Low as well (Flynn and Jack had become something of a sassy duo that was interesting to be around) but they really bonded with the members of All Time Low’s crew. Of course, being on tour led to shenanigans and neither band's bus was ever tame after a show. 

Initially, Luke, Reggie, and Alex were worried that the All Time Low guys would be weird about the fact that they were all gay and dating people they were on tour with. The boys had been fans of the band for years and highly doubted any of them would care, but the fear still remained. So, the first time the two bands had met, Luke laid it all out on the table.

_Both bands sat in a circle of chairs around a table in All Time Low manager's office, meeting for the first time to make sure the bands would get along well before confirming the tour._

_Everything was going great, all 7 of them getting along well already, and the meeting was coming to a close._

_Alex nudged Luke, reminding him to bring it up, as they had discussed before whether or not they wanted to talk about this._

_“So,” Luke said, the mood in the room shifting. “We wanted to tell you all something before this tour is confirmed just to be completely honest and have everything out on the table.”_

_Luke paused and took a breath, still deciding how to word what he was gonna say next._

_“Literally all of us in Sunset Curve and the crew we are bringing are some sort of gay,” He continued, saying it all in one breath. “I’m dating Reggie, Alex is dating our photographer, Willie, and our sound designer, Julie, is dating our manager, Flynn. We know, or at least_ hope _we know you guys won’t have a problem with it, but we mutually decided it would be best just to like, tell you all.”_

_The room was silent for a minute before All Time Low’s Alex burst out into a laugh._

_“Dude, we don’t care at all, we’re happy for you all,” he said sincerely. “Jack makes like, 20 dick-sucking jokes on stage a night we don’t care about your orientation or who you’re dating.”_

_“It’s true,” Jack said with a laugh. “I do love a good dick joke.”_

_All of Sunset Curve let out a breath they’ve been holding for what felt like years._

_“Thanks guys, that means a lot,” Reggie said from his place next to Luke and reached over to grab his hand._

_“Wait,” Rian said. “We’ll be on tour during pride month, we should sell some merch and donate the profits! And you guys can help us design it and decide where to donate since y’all are actually gay, if you’re comfortable with that.”_

_“Hell yeah,” Luke said._

_“We should ask Willie to help,” Sunset Curve’s Alex said. “He’s an amazing artist. I think he’d have some great ideas.”_

_“Sound’s awesome,” Jack said_

_At that moment, Sunset Curve realized they were probably about to have the best summer of their lives._

And they were not wrong, the crowds were always electric and welcomed Sunset Curve with open arms, and by four or five shows in, people were singing their lyrics back to them, which made Luke cry the first night it happened. Alex has not let him live it down.

Having Willie on tour was amazing. They got to spend more time than ever together, while both getting to do what they love (and get paid for it!). Willie was working with and learning from the other photographers on tour, and Alex was always impressed by his work.

One thing they had not anticipated was the fan’s reaction to them. Fans ate up their dynamic, especially Luke and Reggie’s. They were out as a couple and acted the same as they did before they were on a massive world tour, and the fans loved it. After every show, there were hundreds of pictures on twitter of them, usually from the numerous times the two boys shared a microphone during the show.

The even less anticipated thing was the fan's reaction to Willie. They loved him, and he became Sunset Curve’s quickly growing fanbase's new obsession. (This reaction was not surprising to Alex, because his boyfriend is amazing and everyone should love him). Fans would tweet about how attractive they found him and fawn over his work and whenever he posted a new picture of himself, it became half the fanbase's Twitter icon. Willie found it hilarious, as did the rest of the band and crew, and they all teased him relentlessly for it.

Alex found it funny, but there was a small part of him that didn’t like it. He wasn’t jealous exactly, as he knows his boyfriend is hot and people will like him no matter what, but Alex wanted to be able to tweet about how attractive his boyfriend is and how much he loves him. There was nothing really stopping him, as Willie had said he would be fine with coming out, and the fans were more than fine with Luke and Reggie, but Alex being Alex was nervous.

-

It was about a month into tour, the band on their bus taking an overnight drive from one city to the next, their next tour stop being Philadelphia. Willie and Alex were cuddled in the much-to- small-for-two-people bus bunk, but they made it work. Usually, Willie ended up completely on top of Alex, but neither of them minded too much.

Alex was scrolling through his phone with one hand and playing with Willie’s hair with the other. Willie, tired after a show day, was half asleep on Alex’s chest.

“Babe, look,” Alex said, jerking Willie out of his half slumber. “Here’s another tweet about you.”

“Hm?” Willie muttered, trying to shake the sleep off.

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?” Alex said and kissed the top of Willie’s head.

“No, not really,” Willie replied, snuggling deeper into Alex’s chest. “What’s the tweet say?”

“It says _it is day 23 of asking willie fox to marry me. willie, if you are available i can get married any time in the near future. i’m 22 and a teacher and i think we would be the best couple ever. let me know.”_ Alex read.

“I like that one,” Willie said. “It’s unique, I don’t get a lot of marriage proposals.”

“There are 22 other tweets that say the exact same thing. This person has posted the same tweet every day for almost a month, they must really wanna marry you.” Alex said with a laugh.

“Well too bad for them, because I have you,” Willie said and scooted up to kiss Alex’s neck.

They fell into silence, but all Alex could think about was being able to tweet about how he wanted to marry Willie (not that he would tweet about that as they hadn’t even talked about that but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it). He just loved Willie so much, and really wanted to be able to share that with the world, the way Luke and Reggie did. Alex took a deep breath, and shook Willie awake again.

“Hey Willie,” he said, hesitantly. “What if… what if we told our fans about us? I know you’ve said you would be okay with it and I’m just sick of hiding how I feel about you, I wanna be able to tweet sappy shit about you like our fans do.”

By now, Willie was half sitting up, leaning on his elbows, looking fondly at Alex.

“Whatever you wanna do baby,” he said softly. “I’m okay with staying secret or being out, whatever makes you happy.”

And damn, Alex really loved Willie and was so thankful that they had met.

“I love you so much,” Alex said and put his phone down in favor of wrapping his arms around Willie’s neck to bring him in for a kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes before Willie pulled away.

“I love you too,” he said and laid back down on Alex’s chest. “Do you know how you wanna do it? or what you’re gonna say and when?”

“I actually wanna do it like, right now, before I lose my nerve,” Alex said. “And yeah I think I’m gonna reply to that tweet saying you can’t marry them because you’re my boyfriend, I just wanna run it by the guys first.”

Willie chuckled. “I like that idea.”

Alex kissed the top of Willie’s head again, picked up his phone, and typed out a text to the guys.

_hey yall me and willie are gonna tell the fans were a couple but i just wanted to make sure yall knew first_ he typed out and sent

Reggie replied almost immediately.

_sounds good love u buddy_ his text read.

“Good luck!” Luke yelled out from the other side of the bus instead of texting because, well, Luke is Luke, and Alex laughed quietly when he heard Reggie tell Luke to shut up.

Opening up the twitter app again, Alex took a deep breath to prepare for what he was about to do.

When he found the tweet, he hit the reply button and typed out the response he had been writing in his head since he first saw the tweet.

_unfortunately, willie cannot marry you because he is my boyfriend and we are very much in love and in a committed relationship- so, sorry. but he is flattered by the sentiment._

Alex looked over what he wrote a few more times, took another deep breath, and hit send.

Almost immediately, people were replying to the tweet with surprised, yet supportive remarks. He watched the replies flood in before constructing another tweet.

_in case anyone didn’t see the reply, willie and i are a couple, and have been for over a year and a half. we wanted to share this with you since you guys have been supportive of everything so far. and yes i will be tweeting sappy shit about my boyfriend because i love him very much and you all can deal with it. love u all._

Alex hit send once again and watched even more supportive replies flood in, and felt happiness bubble up inside of him. He looked down at Willie, who was now fast asleep, and leaned down to kiss him on head yet again. Finally feeling the tiredness from a long day, Alex put his phone down, wrapped his arms around Willie, and closed his eyes.

By the time the two woke up the next morning, what felt like a thousand news articles had been written about them. 

_Sunset Curve’s drummer confirms relationship with tour photographer- and they couldn’t be cuter_ one headline read.

There were also a plethora of supportive tweets and the fans had already taken to the fact that they were a couple, and they all seemed to love it. Also, both Willie and Alex had gotten texts from the All Time Low boys congratulating them which almost made Alex cry, because even after over a month on tour, Alex was still shocked they were on tour and becoming friends with one of his favorite bands.

Luke, Reggie, Julie, and Flynn were all beyond supportive and just happy that their friends were happy.

When they arrived in Philadelphia, Alex and Willie decided to have a day to themselves and make it a date-day. They had gotten sandwiches from a deli and were sitting in a park, having a makeshift picnic.

“I just really love you, you know,” Alex said, and Willie smiled at him. “And I’m really just so thankful we met and you got to come on tour with us. I guess I’m just really, really happy to have you in my life.”

Wille’s smile was huge at this point and he leaned forward to kiss Alex, not having to worry about being seen.

“I love you too, Drummer Boy,” Willie said against Alex’s lips

Alex laughed, kissed Willie again, and everything felt perfect.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> will i write more for this universe? maybe
> 
> kudos/comments mean the world to me
> 
> twitter @sk8erwillie


End file.
